You Had Me from Hello
by amandalynwood
Summary: What life altering events shaped Ian Howe into the man we saw in the film? Based on the lyrics of the Kenny Chesney song "You Had Me from Hello" The lyrics are interspersed throughout the story. LEMON/ONESHOT....


**YOU HAD ME FROM HELLO**

_(based on the lyrics of the song by the same name__  
__as performed by Kenney Chesney)_

_One word, that's all you said__  
__Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.__  
__Your smile just captured me__  
__And you were in my future as far as I could see__  
__And I don't know how it happened,__  
__but it happened still__  
__You asked me if I love you, __  
__if I always will_

***

The cell door slammed shut and he heard the locking mechanism kick into place, confining him and all the others condemned to this place in their cells for the night. He and the handful of men who'd been with him at the time of his arrest were in for a long stretch. And given his crime it was highly unlikely that he'd find any sympathy in the American courts for his appeals.

In essence, Ian Howe had no one now, he was the last remaining member of the Howe empire and was pretty much ruined financially—his greed had been his undoing. And here was another day spent in this boring hell-hole of a US Federal prison. Honestly, he didn't give a damn. Well, except for the now recurring dreams.

He'd been afraid this would happen. Here, alone with his thoughts and the dreams he had been victim to for years; he realized that the quest for the treasure had only been a deterrent to his guilt and despair. Money and power could be won and lost. He made and lost what amounted to fortunes day in and day out. It had been a game to him, a risk he took daily, accepted at face value.

It was just wealth, he could take it or leave it, preferably take, but it couldn't break his heart or tear him apart from the inside out. He would never allow that to happen again. He'd become utterly possessed by the need for more and more—like it would make him forget—or hoped it would, like accomplishing his last scheme would redeem himself to himself. That he was worth something, that he would be remembered differently than he saw himself—make him somehow worthy of what he'd irrevocably lost.

From the moment Shaw had fallen to his death he knew he'd no longer be able to keep the thoughts that had haunted him for these last few years at bay. They were always there, lurking just beyond his present situation – whatever, wherever, whenever it had happened to be at the time and they returned to him vividly in the dark each night and Shaw had usually been there—his link to sanity—to talk him back from his despair, to prompt him to go on.

Only Shaw had known how he'd felt about HER and both of them knowing damn well she would never have approved of what he'd done with his life. How losing her had made him cold and indifferent to everything but money and power—caring for no one else, well, with maybe the exception of Shaw, of course.

He knew she'd appear to him again tonight, even now vague images of her floated through his mind. He'd seen the article in the newpaper in the prison library announcing the engagement of Ben Gates and Abigail Chase. And it only made it all more vivid to him. And as badly as he now hated Benjamin Gates he hoped the man never suffered a loss like he had. The photo of the lovely blonde Abigail brought another woman to mind.

He tried to push the image away again but she wouldn't go. Her eyes, her smile—the sound of her voice. He stretched out on his bunk. His arm resting across his forehead to block the dim lighting of the corridor outside his cell. He give anything for total darkness. Anything to be able to pretend he wasn't here and that she wasn't gone.

The word full of longing escaped his mouth so softly no one else could have heard it unless they were intentionally trying to hear. "Tori"

"Tori…." He'd called her. Victoria Ramsey to the rest of the world.

_Well you had me from "Hello"__  
__I felt love start to grow__  
__The moment that I looked __  
__into your eyes you won me__  
__It was over from the start__  
__You completely stole my heart__  
__And now you won't let go__  
__I never even had a chance you know__  
__You had me from "Hello"_

****

`  
**Flashback … 10 years **

Ian Howe had always been a skeptic when it came to affairs of the heart. He'd made his rounds, his charm, good looks and wealth making him a very desirable catch in society circles. Two hundred years ago he would have been considered a notorious rake—bedding whores, debutantes, kitchen staff and housemaids, and a married woman or two–-or at the least what would be their twentieth century equivalents.

It was simple—if a woman was seen more than twice in his company it was assumed that she was in his bed which was typically true. He had made the decision to keep women at an emotional distance back in his University days when the young lady who'd captured his affections seemed to have captured the affection of almost the entire football team. So he'd simply lumped all women (with the exception of his mother) from that point forward in the love and leave 'em category. So many fish in the sea and all that…

****

It was a stupid dinner party, his mother like any good British socialite; despite his protestations was determined to get him married off to some sweet young thing or another (if the breeding was right of course). Of course she'd never admit to her match-making, but Ian saw through it all.

He came down for dinner at the London townhouse, took one look at the women at the table—not a chance was he going to be saddled with one of those elitist slobs for the rest of his life, much less produce children with one. He nearly bolted from the room and was saved from having to sit down immediately by the pounding knock that came at the front door. He went to answer it seeing as he knew the butler was occupied helping the housekeeper.

He opened the door to see this pretty blonde kneeling on the stoop trying to pick up an armload of papers that she'd obviously dropped. He smiled down at her, the delicious curves, the exquisite legs revealed by her businesslike skirt; she was certainly more intriguing than anyone inside the dining room. "Hello miss, what can I do for you?"

She glanced up at him a becoming flush on her heart-shaped face, staring up at him with these stunning blue eyes. "Uh--hello, sorry for the mess."

He noted her accent was strictly American as an embarrassed smile graced the utterly kissable mouth and a jolt of desire unlike anything he'd ever experienced before shot straight through him.

"Ian!" The voice of Eleanor Howe came from the interior of the house. "Whatever is keeping you?"

"Just a minute, mother." He called back over his shoulder.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." The young woman looked away from him, seeming a bit intimidated by his mother's voice calling him, but she still proceeded with her business. "I'm Mr. Kensington's personal assistant, there was a mix-up at the office and he left the papers he needs for tomorrow's meeting at the office. His housekeeper said he was here tonight and that he was leaving here immediately after dinner for the airport. I certainly wouldn't interrupt otherwise."

"Nay lass, not a problem. C'mon inside, maybe I can get you a bite to eat while you're here."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose… Mr…?" she stammered, adorably flustered by the invitation.

She was no imposition, instead she was like a sudden bit of fresh air in his otherwise stuffy world. "Tis Howe, luv, Ian Howe. And you are?"

She smiled again, the flush fading a bit from her cheeks. "Victoria, sir, Victoria Ramsey."

_Inside, I built a wall__  
__So high around my heart,I thought I'd never fall__  
__One touch, you brought it down__  
__The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground__  
__And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again__  
__The last time was the last time I let someone in_

***

Victoria Ramsey knocked at the door to the stately townhouse in the posh area where the London elite held residence. She was certainly out of place here. American born and raised—strictly lower middle class all the way--she'd grown up in Indiana; then worked her way up from her job as a receptionist/secretary to pay for her business administration courses at the local university. Her degree took six years instead of the usual four since she was having to earn her tuition as she went in addition to all her other living expenses. She'd graduated with hard-earned honors and while cruising the internet she'd seen the job opening, and with a promise of paid relocation if she was hired she'd applied at the US branch of the Kensington Corporation. The personnel director had been suitably impressed by her transcripts and her resume, at least enough to arrange her trip to England to interview for a job at the company's main London offices. She'd been working in London for Edward Kensington's company almost two years.

The straps of her handbag had slipped off her shoulder, and in an effort to stop it from falling the folder had tumbled from her arms and the papers scattered across the steps. Ian—as he introduced himself to her—had knelt to aid her, clearly ignoring his mother. When the papers made it back into a semi-organized stack, he stood and then extended his hand to her to help her up. The moment his hand touch hers Victoria's gaze shot back to his and she too was jolted into noticing the instant chemistry and noted the twinkle of amusement dancing in the green depths, like he knew something she didn't. Which of course he did.

"C'mon luv,"

He gave her a confident wolfish grin, no sheep lurking here(except possibly her) and she knew he had to be a predator of the worst kind—the kind that could rip her heart to pieces. She had known his type in the past—it was one of the reasons she'd fled the US for England and a fresh start. She wasn't about to let life burn her twice. No matter the attraction, an entanglement of any kind would be unwise with this man. And yet she'd probably fall into his arms if he said the word. She was unable to do anything less than let him assist her into the townhouse…

_But you had me from "Hello" __  
__I felt love start to grow_

***

That had been the beginning, she'd taken care of her business with her boss and on the pretext of seeing her to the door, instead Ian ditched the dinner party to take her out for a drink, both of them laughing as they made their getaway. He'd initially hoped for a quick trip to her flat and a quick night of passion, but as the evening progressed he found he wanted instead to know all there was to know about her. It was a first for him to simply drop a woman at her door with no more than a chaste kiss, not pressing for an invitation for drinks and something more inside.

He figured the next time would be good enough and he'd headed home to face the usual lecture from his mum. He'd discovered years ago it was simple easiest not argue with Eleanor Howe, pretend he was listening and let his mind wander, toss out a compliant "Yes mother" here and there and be done with it.

_The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me__  
__It was over from the start__  
__You completely stole my heart__  
__And now you won't let go__  
__I never even had a chance you know_

***

Victoria had closed the door behind him wondering what the hell she was getting herself into because the more cause she found to like him, the more cause she also found to run like hell in the other direction, but she couldn't find the words to turn him down. She didn't want to, and she hoped he didn't expect her to simply fall into bed with him either. While she was no innocent, she wasn't an easy lay either.

Two dates turned to three, and then two weeks passed, and they only missed seeing each other just one day and Ian wanted her desperately, but still he found unusual patience. She was still skittish about full intimacy and while he was certainly frustrated on one level, on another he was pleased that she had some sort of principles—even if meant a continued run of cold showers.

His mother didn't know they were 'dating' as such. Eleanor would not have stood for it. His friend Shaw had helped with his cover stories—not that he was afraid of his mother himself, but to Eleanor and her circle of friends Victoria would have been easy pickings. For the first time he was thinking about possible permanence and it would figure that fate had decided it would be someone his mother would find utterly unsuitable for him.

Victoria on the other hand was fighting a losing battle with her heart, her head finally coming to the conclusion that she was falling desperately in love with this man. How could she not fall for him?

The quiet dinners, trips to the theatre, long walks, cuddles and kisses, holding hands. All these things that endeared him to her, the kisses and hand holding causing her to ache for fulfillment that only he could provide. And her head also told her that he could have anyone he wanted, and if she wanted to keep him she'd better come across with the goods before he got bored with her and moved on to greener pastures.

So it was finally decided; by both her head and her heart that the time had come. She made the call that would change everything for them both. She was suddenly rather shy when it came time to say it out loud, and she also heard his aroused groan when she told him to come prepared to stay the night.

Ian arrived prepared to take her out for a candlelight dinner and all the trimmings to find her not dressed to go out but dressed to entertain him at home. Already he'd started calling her "Tori" instead of Victoria.

She pulled him inside—the dinner she'd painstakingly prepared would just have to wait; there wasn't anything that couldn't be reheated—kissing him with urgency and desperation, and Ian responded with weeks of pent up desire and unbridled lust. Mouths clashed furiously, tongues thrust and parried, dueling to consume each other. Ian's hands moved across curves, fingers curled around the swell of breasts, thumbs brushing across peaking nipples, hands traveled down to cup her buttocks as Tori's hands pushed his shirt upward. It rapidly became a frantic pursuit of nudity as they maneuvered without breaking contact to her bedroom.

His erection swelled with burning need, his hands moving in a loving caress of her bared skin, his mouth trailing kisses down her throat, "Do you know how long I've wanted this Tori? Do you luv?"

She sighed as he nuzzled her throat, nibbling at ear lobes, her arms clutching his bare shoulders, as he drew them together skin against skin, the need to know if he felt the same as she did passing her lips. "Ian, do you love me?"

He didn't hesitate, not even a second a he pushed her back onto the bed, looking at the stunning lush curves before him, then meeting her gaze, "Aye lass, I do, I do."

"I love you too," she reached for him in clear invitation and he moved his naked body across hers, skin to skin, touch by touch, kiss by kiss, tasting and exploring each other. His mouth found her breast, laving her nipples with lavish attention, delight to see the tender buds harden to diamond peaks, her back arching provocatively, murmuring his name as her fingers slid through his hair encouraging his increasing ardor.

Tori's fingers slipped from his hair as he continued his seducing exploration. Ian's mouth and hands continued to move across her body, his hands ghosting down her legs all the way to her feet and then back up. His fingers teased across her inner thighs, tracing taunting patterns across her skin, moving closer to the apex of her need, the entrance to his paradise glistening with welcoming arousal. "Aye lass, nice and wet for me."

Tori gasped as his fingers skimmed across the folds, wet and wanting, needing him more than she'd ever needed anything, "Take me Ian, take me please…" she begged, spreading her legs wider to grant him access

"Where shall I take you, luv?" he teased, even as he moved over her, the strong golden object of her desire, and he met the startling blue gaze of his desperate obsession—he'd give his life to be lost in that gaze forever, his heart full of the love he'd never dreamed of feeling and at this moment they absolutely embodied lust and passion.

Even as his erection brushed against her aching wetness his lips met hers again taunting, gently teasing, enticing, and a scorching heat shot through Tori, even as he murmured, "Heaven, darlin? Ecstasy, paradise? Nay, lass, not quite yet."

"Ian…," she whimpered again, and was rewarded as his tongue once again begged entry to the heat of her mouth and Tori parted her lips to receive his enticing kiss, their tongues once again touching, teasing, and tangling with frenzied, burning arousal.

In his need to taste all of her Ian's mouth moved lower, pressing kisses down Tori's throat, across her collarbone, then shifting his body he found her breasts once again and stayed a while, suckling, nipping, nibbling, teasing each taut peak, overwhelming sensation spiraling through Tori's entire body. Her singular thought was that he certainly knew what he was doing. She'd never felt such sensations before, completely blocked out the thought of how much experience he had compared to her.

Once again her fingers curled into his hair as Ian trailed hot searing kisses across her belly as he shifted lower, sliding two fingers into her hungry, aching depths, pressing into the swollen folds, finding her brimming with wet arousal

Her hips thrust upwards yet again, meeting the fingers probing her depths, seeking the completion kept circling just out of her reach. "Ian please," she begged again, as he fucked her thoroughly with his fingers.

Ian took pity, granting her what she needed, watching her face, noting the light sheen of perspiration on her skin as her body accepted the sensations that were building, spiraling out of control. Her body was trembling as Ian spun her into orgasm, commanding her. "Aye lass, let it take you, come for me, luv. Come for me."

Even as he spoke he adeptly withdrew his fingers, moving over her quickly and without missing a beat sent her past the peak as he plunged his full length into her wet, scorching depths, sinking to the hilt, hitting that special spot. His mouth covered Tori's, capturing her cries of pleasure as he kept thrusting, hitting the sweet spot again and again, prolonging her orgasm, keeping her clenching forcefully around him. Her body arched further and further into his powerful thrusts; Tori rocking her pelvis upward to welcome each inward thrust, both of them reduced to moans of want, groans, grunts and whimpers of need, and mewling cries of pleasure and approaching completion.

Tori's breathing hitched, and her breathing shallowed as she drew ever closer. Her cries began as a soft whisper, "Oh god,…. Ian,….oh…. please,. More." They grew louder and louder, "Please.... More" until she fell over the edge for a second time crying out, "Yes Ian Yes…."

She quaked and clenched around him, her pussy holding him tight, drawing him deeper, pulling him over the precipice with her. Suddenly Ian shuddered in violent conclusion as he stilled and emptied into her silky depths. Tori could feel the pulsing of his cock as it emptied deep inside her.

He murmured into her shoulder, "That was so beautiful, luv. You're so beautiful, my sweet," he kissed her mouth, still trying recover his own breathing, falling to rest beside her, drawing her into his embrace and holding onto to her as she continued to feel the aftershocks of her climax. She snuggled into his chest, murmuring just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you Ian."

He hugged her closer, his chin against her hair, "Aye darling, I know you do." Her breathing steadied too and soon both of them had fallen into exhausted, sated sleep.

Six months later

With quite a bit of assistance from Shaw, Ian and Tori continued with their deception and had eloped to Paris about three months earlier. The weekend following their return they found out that she was pregnant. Once again Tori begged him to come clean with his mother—she was starting resent to the secrecy, unable to tell her friends the cause for her recent happiness, but Ian was adamant, and it was a strain on what was an otherwise happy relationship.

She had argued that they couldn't keep on this way. His mother ought to be proud of his happiness and she certainly should have access to her grandchild. Ian agreed in theory, but felt that his mother wouldn't be able to accept them. Then came Tori's final accusation, "How will we ever know if we don't tell her? And how many more dinners am I supposed to sit here alone waiting while you're mother parades you in front one group of women after another trying to marry off my husband? "

Ian tried to voice his concerns, "For crying out loud Tori, she and her friends would eat you alive if she knew."

She'd looked back at him with hurt in her eyes. "That's how little you think of me? That I can't stand up against them if it came to it. We'll never know unless you give me a chance. You underestimate my resilience and I believe you underestimate your mother. How will she accept us if you never give her a chance to? I can't live with the lies anymore—I'm starting to show Ian and I won't deny the truth about our child to your mother or anyone else. You lie to her so easily, you lie to her about me, how many times do you lie to me? You're afraid of what everyone will think of me aren't you?"

The insecurity in her voice tore at his heart; Ian felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks, never once thinking how all the sneaking aound might look to Tori. He was simply trying to protect her. Not for second could he ever be ashamed of her and their child.

"Bloody hell, luv, honestly, it never occurred to me. I just thought it were easier this way." He drew her close into his arms, one of his hands caressing her abdomen over the child he hoped would be a son. "I love you Tori, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks, I just wanted to keep you and the baby safe, for at least the time being."

She nestled her head at his shoulders, tears slipping from her eyes, "We can't keep it silent forever Ian, so why hide it at all?"

It was decided that tomorrow he'd confront his mother.

****

Ian stepped into the dining room for breakfast with his mother, trying to figure out how to approach the subject with his mother, unaware that his mother suspected a whole lot more than he knew, but didn't know as much as she thought she did.

His mother was more astute that he thought and she figured out something was going on with him. In an effort to broach the subject of her suspicions Eleanor pinned him down about why he wandered about whistling and smiling to himself whenever he was at the townhouse. "Who is she Ian?"

He tried to put her off, this wasn't how it was suppose to go, "Who do you mean?"

"Who is responsible for your mood lately? You've met someone haven't you?"

He was cornered, and he'd be damned if he let his mother think he was ashamed of Tori for a single minute. She made him happier than he'd been in years and he couldn't imagine going back to a life without her in it. He admitted the truth. "Victoria Ramsey, mother— I love her and she loves me."

All Eleanor said was "I see."

Ian knew this meant someone somewhere had seen him and Tori together and spread the word back to his mum. So he let the other shoe drop. "And actually it's Victoria Ramsey Howe-- and she carries my child."

The sudden look of surprise on his mother's faceless was priceless. "You let her trick you into marriage?"

"No mother—I married her before we found out about the baby so if you can't accept it then I'll simply reopen my flat, although I moved back here after father died so you wouldn't be by yourself. I'd love to have all of my family under one roof."

Eleanor's response was not what he'd expected. Clearly she'd had a lot of her disappointment at his behaviour worked through before his confession today. He was so like his father, and she knew any slight of Victoria would cause her to lose her son, possibly permanently. Besides which the child changed the entirely plateau completely. The child would be a Howe and her grandchild to boot.

"Ian Nicholas Howe—I know pushed you in the direction of all these society girls because that's what's expected. If you've found someone you love—whoever she is. I'd rather see you happy with your choices. What's money for son if you can't flaunt it. God knows I loved your father. And I don't need you here to watch over me, that's what I have staff for."

Stunned, he called Tori, asked if she could come there for dinner and meet his mother.

Across town…. Tori checked the time, she was due at work in an hour. Already she was a bundle of nerves at the mere thought of meeting with Ian's mother at last. She only hoped the woman would give her a chance. She didn't worry though in the slightest about Ian. She'd never felt so cherished and loved in her life. He was handsome, sexy, sweet, generous, fiercely protective, and could be—what was that term? "A right English bastard" if he was angry and she found his close relationship with Shaw almost as endearing as the way he treated her. Shaw had been damn good to them; keeping their secrets.

Yes she was nervous, but at least the spectre of guilt over their deception would be over at last. As she skimmed her closet for what to wear today that would be appropriate for dinner this evening as well. Ian was going to meet her there, he and Shaw had some meetings about some new project and would be busy himself for most of the day. As she stared into the closet she felt the faint thump in her abdomen, and her hand moved automatically to rest over their child. "See, little one, I told your Daddy it wouldn't be so bad… hopefully mommy's right."

Her thoughts were completely interrupted by a pounding on the front door of the flat. Who could that be at this time of day? Ian was across town with his mother, her friends were like her, getting ready for work. She went to the door. She stared into the face of her visitor, her eyes widening in surprise, and the words tumbled from her mouth, "How did you find me?"

****

Ian checked his watch for a third time. He'd been in meetings all afternoon—his mobile turned off and his secretary holding all calls; but now he was here at his mother's and Tori was late—almost an hour late for dinner and he noted that his mother's attempt keep an open opinion of his bride was slipping with every passing minute. Eleanor set great store by punctuality and they both knew Tori should have been there a long time ago.

Eleanor looked disapprovingly as he called her again. All he got yet again was the answering machine at Tori's flat. Ian was beginning to feel uneasy. He tried her mobile with the same result and was about to pocket his mobile when it rang. He flipped it open, "Tori?"

"No Ian, it's Diana, I just left the offices, is she sick or something today?"

Diana was Tori's version of Shaw, her lone confidant, the only person beside himself and Shaw that knew everything. "Nay—not that I know of. The last I talked to her was this morning, she were getting ready for work."

"Ian—she didn't show up, we've called her mobile and the flat all day and she doesn't answer. Kensington's livid, she took the new proposal home with her last night and he needed some of those papers for the meeting this afternoon."

"He didn't have copies?" Ian's business side took precedence to cover his abrupt concern over his wife's not showing up at her job.

He barely registered Diana's explanation, "All of the info is in Tori's computer files, and although Tori and Mr. Kensington both have the same password, the system is down due to some sort of computer virus. It could take hours, maybe days to sort it."

"Diana, can I get back to you?"

A really bad feeling began to clench in his gut. He dialed the number to the flat, utterly confused and rapidly filling with extreme worry, was she sick? If so why hadn't she called him; he thought she'd made it past the morning sickness, but shouldn't she have called in to the office if she wasn't going? Shouldn't she have called him if she wasn't going to make dinner?

He pushed a button on his mobile, Shaw answered right away. "Ian—what now, I didn't expect to hear from you again until tomorrow."

"Have you heard anything from Tori?"

"I thought she was with you, mate." Confusion came back at him in Shaw's voice, "I drove past her flat on me way home not twenty minutes ago and her car is still there. I assumed you came by and picked her up"

Ian's uneasiness became a knot twisting in his stomach. Something was wrong. "I haven't seen her since first thing this morning." Ian glanced at his watch again, it would take him at least twenty minutes to back to Tori's flat, Shaw lived just a few blocks away from Tori's — five minutes at the most. "Could you…?"

"I'm on my way back out with me keys in hand."

"I'll meet you there."

Eleanor thought for a moment about saying something critical about Tori's tardiness, but reconsidered as she watched the concern written all over Ian's face. And for the first time what she thought didn't matter, the look in Ian's eyes was enough to convince her that this girl, whoever she was, meant the sun, moon and stars to her son.

Ian headed toward the door, glancing back, "Mother, I'm sorry about dinner."

"Just go son," she insisted, a bit of Ian's worry genuinely flowing over to her. "Just go."

***

Shaw pulled up to the flat, an intuitive wave anxiety washing over him. Something here was clearly not right; he knew how much Tori and Ian loved each other. He knew how much they were looking forward to the baby and becoming a family. This was simply not like Tori, to skip work, to not tell Ian if and why she was running late. He'd never met a more responsible woman in his life. He had nothing but respect for her and the happiness she'd given to Ian.

He'd not known what to expect, but dread filled him when he approached the front door to see it partially open, just a slight push to open it. So not Tori… he made his way cautiously into the flat calling out for her. "Tori? Victoria, it's Shaw, where are you?"

The answering silence was unnerving, he looked around the lounge, made a passing glance toward the kitchen before he headed upstairs. Room by room he went, nothing, and he went back downstairs. He instinctively headed then for the kitchen—the only place he'd not looked over thoroughly. Never would he have expected what he found. He could handle just about anything but not this. This went far beyond his grasp. It didn't seem real. His heart sank, it didn't look good. Not taking his eyes from her, he pulled his mobile from his pocket, calling for emergency assistance…

****

For the better part of the usually about 20-minute drive from his mother's townhouse to the flat where he'd spent most of his recent nights with Tori, Ian cursed traffic lights and slow moving traffic that continually delayed his progress. Was it intuition or fear roiling in his gut? Something was horribly wrong. He was less than a mile away when he was forced to pull aside for police cars and an ambulance.

****

In Tori's flat, Shaw knelt beside Tori's battered, bruised, bleeding body…HE knew Tori's injuries were much more than the obvious-and it was easy to see that she'd been like this for quite a while, the blood on her face mostly dry and dark.

Shaw had noted the pallor; the shallow labored breathing. He was not encouraged when he carefully placed his fingers around Tori's wrist. He would swear her pulse was weakening beneath his fingers. Although he wasn't a doctor or even an medic he would guess with a certain amount of certainty that Tori was pretty messed up inside—he knew the other source of the bleeding that he could see was related to her pregnancy. He knew time was running was out. FAST. Even though he knew they were on their way, it already seemed like an eternity since he'd made the call.

Where the bloody hell was that damned ambulance? Almost in answer to his silent plea, he heard the sirens of the rescue squad.

****

Ian's heart leapt into his throat as he turned the final corner and realized the rescue personel that'd had passed him were the ones here in front of her—their—flat. He barely threw the car in to park before he was out of the car running for the open door to the flat.

An officer tried to stop him and Shaw interceded, "It's her husband, let him through."

"Where is she? What's happened." He tried to push past Shaw, shouting, "Tori, where are you, lass?"

Shaw's hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Ian, we need to talk."

"No Shaw, I need to see my wife." Shaw knew tried to dissuade Ian from anything at this point was fruitless. He stepped back and let him past, but followed close behind him, expecting Ian to need him close by.

Shaw wasn't surprised in the least when Ian stopped dead in his tracks, the gasp.

Ian began to pray with every ounce of faith he had, fighting the lump in his throat. Dear God, please don't let them die,

Looking past Ian, Shaw was relieved to see the rescue personnel had moved quickly, and that they'd cleaned up her face a bit, and had already moved her onto a stretcher and had started a high flow IV, trying to replace her lost blood volume. There was nothing for the other problem until they could get her to casualty for most likely surgical intervention and time was certainly going to be a critical factor.

Ian's brief prayer was quickly overwhelmed with bitterness and frustration because he was helpless to do anything more than standby and watch as they loaded her into the waiting ambulance. One thought ran over and over through his head 'This can't be happening' and wondering who and why someone had done this to his sweet, beautiful Tori.

He climbed into the back of the ambulance with her, taking her hand in his, her fingers felt cold and he held them between his palms. As the ambulance pulled away with the siren screaming he began to talk to his unconscious wife. He told her point blank that she couldn't leave him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he told her all the things she had to live for. Hot tears fell on her arm and as desperately as he wanted it he was still stunned when he felt her fingers move between his hands; the IV line clearly having some effect.

He raised his gaze to see her eyes flutter open. "Ian," she murmured, her voice faint and fragile.

"Shh, luv, save your strength."

"So sorry," she continued weakly.

He toyed with a golden strand of her hair his fingers lightly grazing her cheek. "For what lass?"

She struggled to get it out. "….the front door… didn't know….. Michael…."

Michael… there was only one Michael she'd ever spoken of …but how? The bastard was supposed to be in prison in America and she was terrified of him. Michael Kenley had spent two years stalking her and had supposedly been put away for a long time. He needed to make sure, because if this was true this Michael Kenley would be a dead man by the end of the week if not sooner – if Shaw could find him.

He watched as her eyes drifted closed, but her fingers tried to curl around his hand. Again, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He returned her attempt with a gentle squeeze. "Damn it Tori… don't you dare give up on me now."

He could feel the ambulance slowing, in moments the doors opening and Ian followed as they rolled the gurney inside to a waiting trauma room. He was halted at the door, by a nurse and felt the helplessness overtaking him again. He stared at the doors between him and what mattered most to him in the world.

He didn't know Shaw had followed right behind the ambulance until he heard the doors open and his friend's voice talking to one of the staff. Blood red fury swam before his eyes and he called Shaw over. His tone cold and demanding. "Michael Kenley—American. The bastard hurt my wife and if she dies, he dies. I don't care how it's done, I don't want to know. I just want to know it's done. And if you can make it painful go for it."

He glanced up as the door to the trauma room opened and a doctor came forward, telling him what his heart already knew but his head didn't want to accept. The doctor seemed extremely reticent but spoke the words anyway.

"Mr. Howe. I wish I had better news for you. As far as the baby is concerned, there's nothing we can do, the only thing we can do is try to stop the bleeding and since she's lost a lot of blood already, we'll do our best, but it's going to be difficult and I can't promise you anything.

"She's bleeding internally as well as vaginally and given the length of time she was injured before arrival, some of her body functions have already begun to shut down. She has a concussion and frankly, I don't know how she's conscious, but she's asking for you. If you'll excuse me I've got to make arrangements for emergency surgery for your wife." The doctor moved past him brusquely.

For the first in Ian Howe's life he was terrified, terrified that he was going to lose the best thing in his world and terrified to face it alone. He glanced at the man who'd been his friend for the better part of his life. He didn't have to say much. "Shaw?"

Wordlessly Shaw placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He gave a nod and the two men entered the trauma room. IV lines, oxygen lines, blipping and beeping. Ian was no fool, if he hadn't understood before he understood now just how bad it was. Like knowing the readouts on the monitors just like the doctor's words weren't very promising. He wasn't about to try and fool himself. Tori's chances were slim at best, but he would never utter that betraying thought out loud. He couldn't, it'd be giving up.

He reached down and took her hand in his. Reaching out he touched her face with his other hand. He lowered his head and brushed a soft kiss against her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and he tried to smile. Somehow she managed the strength to reach up and touch his face. "Ian…" she whispered.

"Shh," He smiled down at her, "Don't talk, save your strength."

Instead she looked past Ian, to Shaw and she managed to crook her finger to draw him closer. Shaw came closer, stunned by the sudden steadiness in Tori's voice. "You take care of him."

That was it and her attention returned to Ian and Tori squeezed Ian's hand. Shaw saw the look on both their faces and knew that just that quickly for the two them everyone else in the room had vanished. They had that special connection. The ability to see only each other, to make the whole world go away—they'd done for the past few months. This moment was theirs and theirs alone. It broke his heart to know it was also probably their last…he fought the lump in his own throat, and slipped back out of the room.

The beeping on one of the monitors stuttered for a couple of seconds, and even the nurse seemed to sense time was running out for she slipped out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

Ian let his gaze stray from her hand in his back up to her face, he could see the light fading in her blue eyes, and he begged her, "Please don't leave me—it's too soon to say goodbye."

Her voice was a faint fading whisper. "I love you…" and her eyes closed; the sound of her heartbeat on the monitors slowing.

"Don't go lass." he commanded her, powerless to make her obey and he didn't need the monitors to tell him she was slipping away, joining the child that had already been taken from them both so brutally. He leaned down and brushed a kiss to her temple, "I will always love you Tori."

When the beat of her heart flatlined on the monitor his heart died with them. With the help of Shaw, and his mother's surprising compassion and understanding Ian had gotten through the next few days.

While it hadn't been as easy as anticipated within two weeks of the death of Victoria Ramsey-Howe—the body of Michael Kenley, sought for questioning in the brutal assault and murder of Victoria and her unborn child was found floating in the Thames river. The American had been convicted three years earlier for the stalking of Victoria Howe in Indiana, in clear violation of his early parole for supposedly 'good' behavior, traveling under an assumed name. Although the condition of Kenley's body indicated clearly suspicious circumstances the mystery of his death was never solved.

Four years later, after his mother's passing, Ian had given up all pretense of giving a damn what anyone but Shaw thought, and even then he'd begun doing all kinds of things of questionable legality.

Only in his dreams did Ian allow himself to live and love again. To smile with her, to touch her face, feel the softness of her skin, the smell of her, the joy and passion that they'd shared. Once again she'd look at him and smile, and sometimes in the dreams she would be holding a beautiful golden haired, green-eyed child in her arms.

But when the dawn came taking her with it, he'd be once again lost and devastated. He wanted to escape the nightly dreams and yet on the other hand he still couldn't let her go. Shaw was gone now too.

If he gave up his memories what else did he have?

****

Back to the present

In the semi-darkness of his cell, sleep finally claimed Ian, and once again the dreams came. The knock on the townhouse door and he opened it to find her standing there, vivid, golden and beautiful. "Tori?"

"Hello Ian."

_  
__You had me from "Hello"__  
__That's all you said__  
__Somethin' in your voice__  
__caused me to turn my head__  
__You had me from "Hello"__  
__You had me from "Hello"__  
__I've loved you from "Hello"_

**THE END**


End file.
